Say Something
by Tangled4ever
Summary: "Unlike most surprises I spring on you, this is one you'll like. I promise..." The sound of the boy's voice echoing through the cave tunnel was the first, telltale sign of the scene that was about to unfold, and Gobber's appearance in the cave's entrance only confirmed it… Comparison fic to 'Unlike Most Surprises'


**Hello my fellow dragon-lovers! It's been **_**way**_** too long! :)**

**As some of you might know or remember, last November I wrote a one-shot called 'Unlike Most Surprises' about Stoick's PoV during the scene where he reunites with Valka. Well, that turned out to be a great success, so I decided to give it a comparison fic, this time in Valka's point of view. (:**

**I aimed to make this roughly the same length as Stoick's version, but once I started getting in depth with her mixed feelings it just kept comin'... Not that I think I'll be hearing any complaints about that... ;)**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Say Something**

"Unlike _most_ surprises I spring on you, _this_ is one you'll _like_. I promise..."

The sound of the boy's voice echoing through the cave tunnel was the first, telltale sign of the scene that was about to unfold, and Gobber's appearance in the cave's entrance only confirmed it. But in spite of both warnings, nothing could have prepared her that moment. The first moment in 20 years she would lay eyes on _him_...

Looking at him, it was almost like she'd never left, yet she could still note the small changes. His beard now stretched right round his jawline, and its fiery red had paled due to the newer strands of silver. His tired eyes were still the same forest green she remembered, and his strong, burly figure was as '_vast_' as his same implied. All in all, he was as handsome as ever…

She shifted slightly under his intense gaze, and her movement must have shaken him from his trance, because the weapon in his hand slipped to the floor with a startling clatter, and he immediately reached up to remove his helmet.

She'd imagined this scene many a time over the last twenty years, and although no two musings were ever the same, she had a rough idea what to expect. He'd be angry - there was no question of the matter - and he had every right to be. But then why hadn't he spoken yet? Maybe the shock was still working its way through his system, or maybe he knew how much the silence was killing her...

"I _know_ what you're gonna say, Stoick. '_How could __**I**__ have done this?_'..." She broke herself off to steady her uneven, ashamed breaths, looking away for a brief moment. "'_Stayed away all of these years... And why didn't I come back to you? To our son_'..."

She gestured to her boy as his father slowly began to approach, helmet in his hand and silent as a stone. She was surprised he hadn't said anything yet; the man she left behind was anything but the silent type. It was notably unnerving, but she forced herself to ignore it, focusing instead on attempting to explain herself.

"Well, what _sign_ did _I_ have that you could _change_ Stoick? That _**anyone**_ on Berk could...?"

No sign at all; that was _exactly_ the point. There _was_ no sign. No glimmer of hope for peace with the dragons. No moment of sympathy and regret for the cold blood spilt for all to see. No compassion for the broken, scaly families that fled with the night, never having the chance to say goodbye to those they'd lost. Her old village was a village of relentless, dragon-fighting Vikings, no one more so than the man she loved. Was it any wonder her hope ran dry?

"I pleaded _so many times_ to stop the fighting - to find another answer - but did _**any**_ of you listen?"

Her heart beat with the soul of a dragon - wild and eager for the freedom to stretch its wings - and it always had. Over time it was proved that only one person had the power to tame it, and that person was the man slowly closing the gap between them. For as long as she could remember, her heart never saw the need for wings when he was near. His love alone flew her higher than any mere dragon ever could... Had it really taken her this long to see that...?

"I _know_ that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me..."

Her voice wavered uneasily as she took another step back, her staff held up in defence. He was close now, and yet still he came ever closer. Why hadn't he said anything? She _left_ him. The day she married him she _vowed_ that she'd _never_ stray from his side. But she _did_ stray; she effectively _abandoned_ him _and_ their son for the sake of what she believed in - what she knew to be true. In that moment, she'd never been so desperate for the cold, demanding anger he used to only spend on the dragons that once raided their quaint little village.

"And I was _wrong_. I see that now, but- _oh_-" She finally collided with the wall of ice behind her, her hands touching its cold surface as if in search of somewhere else to go, and her distress boiled over. "Stop being so _stoic_ Stoick! Go on, shout! Scream! _**Say**_ _something_!"

She froze as his hand made contact with her cheek, a tender caress instead of the hurt, angry slap she felt she deserved. His fingers ghosted over the skin, as if he feared a simple touch would shatter her entire existence. He was quiet a few moments longer, before he gave a reply that surprised her just as much.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you..."

Whatever words she'd been forming in her head were promptly snuffed by the soft response of the man before her, who looked to be on the verge of tears. She too could feel cold droplets rolling down her face, and forced her eyes away from his gaze. She knew that look - that look that told her he longed for her kiss - and was warily reluctant to give into its unspoken pleas. But as her staff slipped from her hand and he drew her nearer, all doubt flooded from her mind. She thought not of the dragons that had slowly surrounded them. She paid no heed to the soft strands of his aged red beard trying to engulf her pointed chin, nor the soft purr that rumbled in her throat. All that mattered was that Stoick Haddock the Vast, her long-lost husband and dearest love, was kissing her.

He didn't kiss as fiercely as he used to - in fact, it resembled their first kiss more than anything else - but for the most part she didn't mind. Just the feeling of his smooth lips pressed gently to hers was enough to recapture her wild heart, yet again turning her into the helpless, smitten kitten she was under his touch.

He broke the kiss far too soon for her liking, her heart still craving the feelings they'd missed for so many years. And at the sight of his fond, tender smile, her knees grew weak and shaky, her mind scolding her with just two words: '_Say something_...'

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**You know, now that I've written this, I can't help but wonder what she **_**did**_** say after that scene... I guess we'll never know... ;) Anyway, that's it for now. I should be posting a new Stalka story soon, so stay tuned. (: And please let me know what you think...**


End file.
